I trust Severus Snape
by Galadriel16
Summary: По 5 книге. просто само напросилось


Название: I trust Severus Snape

Автор: Galadriel

Бета: Темная лошадка

Рейтинг: G

Категория: general

Главный герой: Северус Снейп

Саммари: по 5 книге. Просто само напросилось

Дисклеймер: все принадлежит тому, кому принадлежит

_You shouldn't think he's too nice._

_Let me just say that._

_It is worth keeping an eye on old Severus Snape, definitely._

_JK Rowling's interview_

Долго вынашиваемые, лелеемые планы всегда быстро и легко исполнять. Этот план был задуман на три года вперед. Я тихо ждал своего часа, поддерживая недовольство противника мелкими ссорами. Пограничные стычки всегда свидетельствуют о том, что ситуация в общем стабильна. Сложно перейти от одного типа ненависти к другому, от презрения к боязни. А мой противник всегда был слишком упрям, чтобы замечать очевидное.

Мой враг – это последнее, что у меня осталось. И правда, не буду же я мстить ребенку, за которого, тем более, отвечаю как учитель. Они ждали удара не там, где я собирался напасть. Меня постоянно удивляет, что они воспринимают меня как какого-то изверга, садиста, мучителя детей типа этой Умбриждихи. Право, мои чувства не имеют с этим ничего общего; мне есть за что мстить, и даже младший Поттер, если будет честен к себе, признает, что моя месть справедлива.

Ты называешь меня трусом?

Что ж, полагаю, да.

Рыбка проглотила наживку. Остается только позаботиться, чтобы она не сорвалась с крючка. Какие же они все-таки легковозбудимые, эти гриффиндорцы. Хватаются за палочку, если кто-нибудь случайно наступит им на ногу. Но видят не дальше собственного носа, и не способны разглядеть реальную опасность, пока на них не нападают с Авадой.

Тем более, никто не заподозрит меня. А если заподозрит, не сможет доказать. Поттер проявил поразительную леность с Occlumency, видимо, считая, что все магические действия, которые не производят значительных шумовых эффектов, недостойны его внимания. Он пошел в Сириуса почти так же, как в своего отца. Впрочем, Блэк со старшим Поттером всегда были два сапога пара. Один из них погиб и, увы, не по моей вине. Но второй все еще жив, надеюсь, ненадолго.

Стоит только притвориться слегка испуганным, и он почувствует свой триумф, полностью забывая осторожность. Можно взглянуть украдкой, как он торжествует, отступить на шаг, не спуская глаз. Не важно, как и где произнесено, заклинание всегда работает одинаково при должной концентрации. Legilimens! Вот так, твой мозг как на ладони, Блэк. Ты побледнел, но держишься на ногах молодцом. Но это не важно. Силы, более тонкие, чем полет бабочки, чем дуновение ветра, изменяют твое сознание – только слегка, но этого достаточно. Чуть больше стыда, рвенья, меньше осторожности – и вот ты готов стать смертником по собственной вине.

Пожалуй, здесь я закончил.

Шесть часов, в понедельник вечером, Поттер.

Он тебе не по зубам, Белла.

Мне всегда нравилось смотреть, как ты злишься, дорогая. Мы никогда не были ни друзьями, ни любовниками, но мне нравилось исподтишка наблюдать за тобой. Из всей гвардии Темного Лорда ты была лучший бойцом, бескомпромиссным и безжалостным. Но злить тебя – все равно что играть с огнем: ты всегда готова обратить свой гнев на любого, кто попадется под руку, даже на такого "преданного" слугу Лорда, как я.

Если ты не можешь справиться с несколькими малолетками у себя в школе, это еще ничего не значит, Снейп.

Но он выжил в Азкабане.

Я тоже там выжила. И единственная из всех не превратилась в моральную развалину без воли и рассудка. Я знаю, каково это, лучше чем кто-либо.

Ты не должна забывать, что он Анимаг.

Анимаг? Неужели, и в кого же он превращается? В огнедышащего дракона, который сожрет меня заживо?

Нет, в собаку.

Ха-ха. Я не боюсь собак, Снейп. Я вообще никого не боюсь.

А следовало бы.

Ее реакция потрясает даже меня своей быстротой. Вот она уже в боевой позиции. Ни секунды размышлений. Чем Белла всегда удивляла меня, так это своей почти гриффиндорской храбростью, безрассудностью и преданностью. Темному Лорду, конечно. Остальные, тот же Малфой, думают прежде всего о том, что они получат взамен. Белла вообще не думает о себе. Иногда мне кажется, что это какой-то извращенный вид влюбленности: всю свою молодость, любовь, красоту Белла положила на алтарь служения Лорду и, кажется, единственная не пожалела об этом ни на секунду. И сейчас она готова напасть на меня просто потому, что я подверг сомнению ее бесстрашие в борьбе.

Ты что, угрожаешь мне, Снейп?

Не я.

Задумалась на секунду, отвела глаза. В своей вспышке ярости ты не заметишь, что я там шепчу в углу. Ты не поймешь, что тебя использовали. Legilimens! Много, много ненависти, ее нужно только направить на конкретного человека. Он угрожает тебе, Белла, всерьез угрожает, ты понимаешь меня? Он не забыл тебя. И он угрожает нашему Лорду. Будь с ним очень осторожна, Белла, не дай ему уйти живым.

В темных глазах вспыхивает фанатичный огонь, который почти сразу скрывается под пеленой холодного расчета. Хоть вы и одна кровь, ты явно умеешь лучше скрывать свои эмоции. Как и я… Никто не догадался бы, что я почти так же хорош в Legilimency, как сам Темный Лорд. Однажды мне просто хватило ума понять (в отличие от Поттера), какую власть дает это умение.

Можешь не волноваться насчет своей собачки, Снейп. И заказывать собачий гробик, - нехорошо усмехается Белла.

Что ж, Мародеры, с одним из вас я расплатился сполна.

конец -


End file.
